Safe
by BFF-C-T
Summary: Sakura has been having nightmares. Whose fault? Who knows. Is it because of Sasuke, or maybe even Itachi? And when will she be safe to dream again?


A/N: THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY FROM TRICIA. Aka Whoaaitstrishh.

Tricia)) Yeah uhm I had trouble with this so I moved it here so we can work on it together.

This was so complicated that I could only do chapter 1. The rest of this will be done with the help of Cesilia.

CHAPTER 1

Sakura found herself running as fast as she could. She had just witnessed something she shouldn't have. Her heart was pounding with much fear and was turning pale at the same time. She's scared...for her life. She was in shock and felt like being unconscious right now. She had never...EVER...had been scared this much. But she knew she just had to keep going. Her life was on the line. It was too late to feel unconscious now.

She was wishing she could repeat time. She was wishing...that she never came there in the first place.

But her curiosity took over her. She just **had** to look at the scene more. She just **had** to stick around and have a look at who it was. She was sure she remained unseen and hidden at the same time. But unknowingly for her, he **knew** she was there snooping around. It was as if he had eyes on the back of his head. Sakura saw him turn straight to her face at a rapid speed.

**He had seen her.** **She knew he had seen her, and both knew he was coming to her next. **The state of his eyes didn't kill her, so she didn't die...yet. As soon as he turned to her, that's when she turned pale and her heart beat uncontrollably. That's when she ran away in shock. That's when she started to run in fear for her life.

She just should've stayed home.

Sakura was running to Kakashi Sensei's house. He was the only person whose house was the closest from where she was, and could protect her at the same time. There she knew she would be safe. There, no one could get her. Not even him. She knew coming to his house would get her protection. Of course, she could always go to Sasuke's house, which is much nearer to where she was at the point. But he had left. He had left her and Konoha to go to Orichimaru. How she wished he would have stayed and come and protect her. But it had been a year. She has to let that go, but a part of her was saying no. A part of her told her to wait and he'll come back.

She was running out of breath, and her body aching her to stop and rest. But her mind was screaming at her. What if he was right behind her, running after her?

With that thought in mind, she forced herself to run harder, faster. She was tripping over raised rocks and in holes in the road. And every time she did so, she was feeling more fear. She knew that was just slowing her down, bringing her closer to him.

Running through the dark streets of Konoha, she finally sees Kakashi's house from her view. She sighs in relief and just keeps running to get to that house. She knows she shouldn't look back to see who it was. She shouldn't look back and see it's what she thought...Itachi. She would NEVER want to do that.

Now all she could do now is hope that Kakashi's home.

_Please, be home, Kakashi Sensei_, she said to herself repeatedly, crying in cold tears at the same time as she ran closer and closer to his home. Her hands were frozen as well as her face and every other part of her body. Her teeth were chattering in a fast pace, and she All she could do was run and PRAY that Kakashi's home.

After much running, the innocent pink-haired girl finally makes it to his doorsteps. She rushes to his front door and starts knocking hysterically. She just stands there, bouncing up and down in fear. She's still crying and freezing, thinking she would die any time now. She was alone at the silent night with a person following her. How can this situation get any worse? _Where are you sensei? _she said to herself desperately with another series of knocks. _PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!_

She didn't stop. She just kept on trying, still hoping for a sign that he's there.

But, to her misfortune after knocking a bunch of times, she didn't get a reply. _Please...Kakashi...Sensei, _she said as she tried to knock even more. She has been in front of his door knocking for a good 5 minutes. She could turn and run to Naruto's house, but that was blocks away.

If she turns and goes there, he'd get her as she would run. So she knocks more. Still no reply. She knew that Kakashi's not home minutes ago. She can't just stay there with a murderer in the shadows.

Now she's starting to have second thoughts. Should she go to Naruto? Or should she just stay there and still wait for him? She decides to let the knocking go. She was running out of time. She had to leave because she didn't have any luck.

She gets out of his house and is on her way to Naruto's. She's running, still in fear in the dark, silent streets. But a big part of her knew he was going to get her now.

And she was right.

"Sakura," a voice whispered.

---

"Naruto, don't say anything. Tsunade and I will do the talking."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei."

"I mean it Naruto."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The pink-haired girl groans when she finally regains consciousness. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Naruto with his head lying down on her chest. She looks at where she's at right now and she sees what looks like a hospital room. _She is in a...hospital?_ She was also feeling something had touched her. More like someone. It was as if her dignity was gone. Her body was given away. She looks at her arms and sees that is has been bruised. _What happened to me? _she thought to herself.

Due to her groan, she got attention from everyone in the room. Naruto's head shot up and everyone else at the room, only Kakashi at this point, was coming up to her. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto first called out.

"H-Hey Naruto," she said with a faint smile.

"Hey Sakura. You okay?" Kakashi Sensei asked after he gets up to her in a poof all the way from the other side of the room.

"Y-Yeah. What happened? Everything's so blurry to me," Sakura said. Before they could talk further more, they got interrupted.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?" Tsunade yelled out. She barges in the room and completely knocks the door down. Not really caring she broke the door, she runs straight to Sakura.

"Hey, Tsunade-Sama," she said in an innocent voice.

"SAKURA!!!! I'M SOO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tsunade said after she pushes Naruto out of the hospital bed and hugging Sakura to death.

"Hey!" the pineapple complained as he rubs his butt at the same time. He's sitting on the floor but got back up again.

Tsunade ignores the pineapple and she lets go of the hug. She stands next to Kakashi and asks, "Now what do you remember?" in a serious voice.

Sakura's now willing to explain everything that happened to the people she was close to. "Well uh I saw this guy seemed to be murdering some other guy. Then he turned to me and I ran away. Then I don't remember anything else."

"Is that all you know?" Kakashi asked in a fearful tone of voice. Her head turned to the owner of the voice.

"Well uhm I was pretty sure that murderer I saw was...Itachi," she said with a sad hint of voice.

She couldn't see Kakashi's face because it was of course covered with a mask. She looks at Tsunade's face and sees a frown. _I really don't want to tell her, _Tsunade said to herself. _But she has to know..._"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura. You're right. It was Itachi. He just murdered...Sasuke," Tsunade said with her face down.

"So th-that was Sasuke?" Sakura said with her voice starting to break. This did not need a reply. _Sasuke...her childhood crush...one of the people who she had been really close to..._

Then there was silence. "I'm sorry, Sakura," Kakashi first spoke.

The focus about her gets away, and onto Sasuke. "Is he here?" she asked as she looked at Kakashi.

"No, Sakura. I'm sorry. He's already buried," he said with a really light voice, almost as if a whisper.

"_Already...buried??_ Wh-When was his funeral?" she asked, still with a breaking voice. She's trying hard to hold a tear about to come out.

"A week ago," he said plainly. "I"m sorry you weren't there to..."

Silence comes. Everyone knows and perfectly understands why he ended it without finishing his sentence.

Sakura, noticing the silence, spoke again. "So uh how long have I been here?" she asked with a fake, light, smile, still trying to hold her tears back.

"Two weeks, Sakura. Itachi used his Sharingan when he got to you. He left you unconscious for two weeks," Tsunade said. Sakura turned to the voice.

"_Two weeks, huh?"_ she said, trying to sound positive and upbeat. She's getting her every ounce of energy to hold it in. "So uhm what exactly did he do to me?" she asked.

_She's such a young girl, _Tsunade said to herself.

Kakashi and Tsunade looks at each other with a –go-ahead-tell-her look and gives a nod at each other. "He raped you, Sakura," Tsunade spoke silently.

"H-he r-raped me?" she asked fearfully.

That's what she has been feeling earlier. That's why she felt so...touched.

It was then her emotions came out. Sasuke had died and she had been raped. This was too much for her. Everyone else looked at her as she was crying. Tsunade was hugging her, rubbing her back.

"It's okay now," Kakashi said with a fake chuckle as he's rubbing her hair. "Don't worry. You're safe," he said.

"We killed Itachi when we found him," Tsunade said with a fake smile. "_You're safe_," Tsuande repeated but in a whisper.

This was a lie.

Itachi wasn't dead.

* * *

k finished. that was sad, right??? uhmm few first paragraphs are credited to Crystal Renee, Coming of the Dawn. 

Got the idea from her but changed it around a little bit.


End file.
